


救赎第二部18

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部18

第18章   
　　燎原君立刻化作一道红光往东边飞去。  
　　他很快就找到了润玉。在一棵花树下，润玉和妖族公主四目相对，深情款款。  
　　他静静看了片刻，掌中红光闪过，已多了一把弓弩。他搭箭扣弦，箭矢对准润玉后心。他记得很清楚，那里正是天帝的内丹真元处。只要一箭射出，便能让他身死道消。  
　　就在这千钧一发之际，忽然肩头被人往后一扳。他身不由己，只能被那人拽入幻境之中。  
　　“你干什么！”他用力挣脱对方，转身欲走。  
　　鎏英闪身挡在他面前，“这话该我问你才对。你想杀了天帝？”目光缓缓下移，猛的盯住他手中箭矢，“灭灵箭？”她嘴唇颤抖，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你怎会有灭灵箭？奇鸢已逝，你从哪里得到这支灭灵箭？”  
　　“不关你的事。”燎原君缓缓抬眸，目光中杀气森然，“鎏英，不要阻我。”  
　　鎏英深吸一口气，“好，我可以不问你灭灵箭的事，但我不能让你杀了天帝。”  
　　燎原君仿佛听到了一个笑话，于是他也真的笑了，“你知道自己在说什么吗？如今天帝伤势未愈，灵力被制，这是我们唯一的机会。”顿了顿，似乎明白了什么，“你不用担心，他死在妖界，和魔界没有半点关系。到时候天妖两界大战，我们便可趁其元气大伤，一举将之拿下。”  
　　“当真如此吗？”鎏英盯着燎原君的眼睛，“你费心筹谋，只是为了让凤兄一统六界？”  
　　燎原君冷笑，“当然。”他念动法诀，眼看就要冲出幻境。  
　　鎏英一掌击向他后心，掌心火舌缭绕，风雷大作。他不得不回身格挡，怒喝，“你疯了？”  
　　“我要听实话。”鎏英挥动魔骨鞭封住他去路，“到底是什么让你执意杀了天帝？”  
　　燎原君心思飞转，他和鎏英旗鼓相当，想要摆脱此人，除非以死相搏。权衡之下决定和盘托出。  
　　“好，我告诉你。天帝阴狠狡诈，心思深沉，殿下不知在他手里受了多少罪。如今他虽然看似恭敬温顺，但江山易改本性难移，终有一日殿下会因他再死一次。”他冷冷一笑，“到那时，可没有玄穹之光作药引，老君也再炼不出一颗九转金丹了。”  
　　“我也不喜天帝。”鎏英慢慢的道：“但你若杀了他，凤兄怎么办？难道你还看不出来，凤兄已爱上他了么？”  
　　燎原君厉声道：“殿下只是被天帝蛊惑。”  
　　鎏英轻轻摇头，“凤兄虽然心软，但是真心还是假意，他比谁都清楚。”  
　　她叹息一声，幽幽的道：“当初奇鸢在我怀中逝去，若不是为了腹中这点骨血，我当时便随他去了。这么多年，我没有一刻忘记过他。燎原君，人死了就什么都不知道了，痛苦的是活着的人。因为那些往事绝不会被时间埋葬，它们会自行爬出来，吞噬你，跟随你，如影随形，让你痛入骨髓。”  
　　她一步步走到燎原君面前，“你愿意让凤兄如我这般，痛苦一生，孤寂一生么？”说罢右手一挥收了幻境，“言尽于此，若你仍执意要杀天帝，那便去吧！”  
　　燎原君一脸寒霜，呼吸急促，显然正在痛苦挣扎。半晌之后，他低声道：“好，这次我不杀他。但他若对不住殿下，这支灭灵箭便会立刻射进他的心口。”  
　　他们站在湖畔，凉风习习，不远处许多小妖正在追逐嬉戏。  
　　鎏英静静看着燎原君离去，忽然叫住了他，“燎原君，你对凤兄当真没有半点心思？”  
　　燎原君脚步一顿，转瞬化作流光消失无踪。  
　　他们甫一出现，润玉就觉察到了动静，但目光扫去，只见绿叶颤动并无半个人影。  
　　“贵使在看什么？”璃舞顺着他的目光看去，只见到远处几个花妖在枝头戏耍，便收回目光，柔声道：“方才我的提议，贵使可同意？”  
　　润玉淡淡的道：“我只是一介小小侍从，何德何能劳动公主大驾？亦或是……”声音悠长冰凉，如一柄沾了血的利刃，“妖王有所图谋？”  
　　若是换了旭凤，一眼便能看穿他的杀机，可惜面前站的是愚蠢的妖族公主。她不仅生不起半分警惕，反而十分愉悦。“你果然聪明。我们妖族大能者不多，只能从外族招揽。你若当了驸马，其余各族便会明了我王一片诚心。待我族壮大，就不用再看魔族脸色行事了。”  
　　她越说越气愤，“自从旭凤接任魔尊，魔族便一直踩在我们妖族的头上。气焰嚣张，恣意妄为。我真恨不得……”她忽然意识到不该在情郎面前表现得这么凶悍，立刻收了怒色，换上一脸柔情，“你别多心，那些都是父王的意思，我是真的喜欢你。”  
　　润玉擅长玩弄人心，纵然只有一分情意，也会让人感觉到十分。而对于面前这位愚蠢透顶的妖族公主，连那可怜的一分情意都不必有。  
　　居然只是这等粗劣到可笑的所谓图谋？  
　　那他何必浪费时间？  
　　掌心灵力汇聚，顷刻便要击碎她的妖丹。  
　　就在此时，他看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
　　旭儿？  
　　正要开口叫唤，忽然怀中一暖，那公主竟然靠了过来，紧紧揽住了他的腰。  
　　他立刻推开，迅疾如闪电，不可谓不快。可惜一切已被魔尊尽收眼底。  
　　糟！  
　　他清楚的看到凤凰眯起双眸，唇角微弯，似笑非笑。  
　　“旭儿。”此时哪里还顾得上公主，要杀要剐要灭族日后再说。他快步走到凤凰身边，柔声道：“旭儿，你误会我了，是那公主……”  
　　魔尊淡淡的道：“你叫我什么？”  
　　他顿了顿，低声道：“尊上。”  
　　魔尊嗯了一声，依然专心致志的和旁边那人说话。那言笑晏晏的模样，仿佛对方说的是顶顶有趣的故事。  
　　他暗暗记住那人的模样，低眉顺眼的跟在魔尊身后。  
　　一整个下午，魔尊不仅一句话都没跟他说，而且连个眼神也没赏给他。眼看快到偏殿了，他见左右无人，便拉着魔尊的衣袖急急的道：“旭……尊上，我只是想打探妖王父女的意图，谁知道她竟然……”  
　　“殿下。”了听迎面走来。  
　　魔尊随口问道：“你要出去？”  
　　“是啊！听说妖族喜欢血食，我正要去厨房看看。若真如此，得让他们赶紧改做别的。”  
　　“这点小事何必让你去？”魔尊凤眼一瞥。  
　　润玉深吸一口气，“我去。”  
　　妖界四季随了凡间，也有日月更替，星辰变化。此时一轮红日慢慢没入山下，夜幕悄悄来临。  
　　魔尊歪在榻上看他们玩双陆。飞絮脸上已贴了不少条子，了听比他略少一些，但也十分惨不忍睹。只有燎原君脸上干干净净，笑得云淡风轻。  
　　“殿下不来玩玩？”了听叫道，“这凡间的游戏还挺有意思的。”说完一指燎原君，“没想到你长得浓眉大眼的，玩起此等游戏竟然还是个行家。说，是不是在里面动了手脚？”说完对飞絮使了个眼色，齐齐扑到燎原君身上一通乱摸。  
　　魔尊悠闲的摇着团扇，“别为难燎原君了。大家都会仙法，若真动了手脚你们会察觉不到灵力波动？”  
　　了听想想也对，忽然想到什么，两条胳膊往榻上扶手一搭，“殿下，你一个下午都没理天帝了。你……是不是在生气啊？”  
　　飞絮和他一唱一和，“什么生气啊，我看殿下是吃醋了。妖族公主对天帝暗送秋波，两个人抱得那个紧哟，那个浓情蜜意哟……”他双手环胸，扭捏作态，“整个妖族皇宫都传遍了，明天肯定传遍妖界。”  
　　魔尊眉梢一挑，皮笑肉不笑，“什么是吃醋啊？”  
　　了听瞪大双眸，“殿下连吃醋都不知道？吃醋就是……”他嘿嘿一笑，挤眉弄眼，“就是看到心爱的人被别人抱在怀里，心里难受得直冒酸泡。”  
　　魔尊将团扇往他下巴一搭，凑近了盯着他的眼睛笑，“听你说得这般熟稔，我若不让你醋上一醋，怎对得起你？”吩咐左右，“飞絮燎原君，将了听拖出去，浸到醋缸里泡上三天，少一个时辰都别来回我。”  
　　“是。”两人躬身领命，忍笑将了听拉出去，惨嚎声从殿内一直传到殿外。  
　　魔尊慢悠悠摇着扇子，冷哼一声，“吃醋，吃什么醋，本尊会吃何人的醋？笑话。”话音刚落，就瞥见门外闪过一个身影。  
　　“尊上，你吩咐的事皆已办妥。”润玉目光一扫，见殿内只有一个魔尊，立刻心头一喜，快步走到凤凰面前。  
　　


End file.
